Choir Meat
by Cappsy
Summary: Faberritana, Some things are just too awful for words.


I don't own Glee

Faberittana though it tends to focus on Rachel with Santana in a few areas since Santana is the protector.

Also although the show doesn't make her at all nice, in this story Sue is extremely protective of her cheerios. By default she is protective of Rachel as well.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

Rachel couldn't believe her luck. Not only does she have friends, she has a love life too. Yes, she has not one but three beautiful girlfriends. She's walking towards her girlfriends' practice when someone calls out to her.

"Hey Rachel!"

"What do you want Jesse?"

"I just wanted to give you some sheet music. Can we go to the choir room?" Rachel nods and walks back towards the school with Jesse in tow.

X~X~X~X

"S, Q? Where's Ray?" Quinn and Santana look towards the bleachers trying to see the short brunette.

"I don't know. She'll probably meet us after practice B." Brittany nods and once again focuses her attention on the new routine.

As soon as practice ends the three Cheerios head to the locker room to change. As they start to undress they hear an ear shattering scream. They take off without a second thought, they know that scream.

Santana reaches the choir room first. She runs to Rachel's prone form on the floor. She lifts her smallest girlfriend up and cradles her in her arms. She heads towards the risers to sit down so she can better comfort her girlfriend. What she sees makes her stop in her tracks. On the risers are multiple dead animals. They are completely covered in blood. Santana turns around and has to fight the urge to vomit when she sees what is written on the chalkboard.

_**I killed them just this morning. I hope you like your present Rachel. I thought that they would make a great surprise. Oh and don't worry I'll bring you their babies tomorrow. I love you Rachel. We were meant for each other.**_

Santana tightens her grip on her girlfriend. She makes sure that Rachel can no longer see any of it. Brittany and Quinn run into the room and Santana walks up to them, putting Rachel in Brittany's arms. They understand the silent demand and immediately take her out of the room. Santana turns on the boy in the room and lifts him up by the front of his shirt.

"I am going to fucking kill you for this."

"I, I, I didn't do it I swear. I just wanted to give her some sheet music and thought this would be the easiest place." Santana growls and gets ready to punch him when Brittany comes back into the room.

"San, Ray needs you." Santana roughly threw the boy to the floor and follows Brittany out of the room. "Quinn and I already told principal Figgins and Coach. They called the police." Santana just nods.

Santana climbs into the backseat of Quinn's car and Rachel immediately climbs in her lap. Santana wraps her arms around her and whispers soothing words to her as Brittany rubs her back. At Rachel's house Santana carries Rachel to the basement while Quinn and Brittany attempt to explain what they know to her father that was home before joining them.

XXXX

The next day the Glee kids, minus the three cheerios and Rachel, are grumbling as they make their way to the auditorium. They were all pulled out of class for seemingly no reason. They do understand that something serious has happened since they can see Principal Figgins, their director, Ms. Pillsbury, Sue Sylvester, and the police at the front of the room.

Once everyone was sat down Figgins cleared his throat, "I understand you are all confused as to why you're here. You're parents have been notified and agreed that the police could question you if the school counselor and your glee coach was present as well as myself. We figured it would be easiest to question you all at once. Now as to the reason you're being questioned. It is due to what happened in the choir room yesterday." The group looked around confused. They didn't even have glee yesterday. As they looked around at each other they realized that the four girls were missing.

Kurt spoke up, "Um sir, where are Rachel, Santana, Brittany, and Quinn? Shouldn't they be here too?"

"No, they already told the police everything they knew about what happened. Also Miss Berry is currently trying to overcome the shock of everything."

At that moment a police officer stepped forward. "What can you guys tell me about Rachel Berry?"

Finn looked at him like he grew two heads, "She's co-captain of New Directions. She's in our grade and she's Jewish. She's also a vegan. She is an amazing singer and can be obnoxious sometimes but she has our best interest at heart. She's in a relationship at the moment. She's in all AP classes. That's about it."

"Do you know someone who would want to hurt her? Do anything to teach her a lesson?"

Mercedes spoke up, "Sir, what is this all about?"

The officer turned and nodded to another officer. "Yesterday someone decided to leave Rachel a gift in the choir room." A picture came up on the screen that was set up on the stage. Everyone gasped at the picture. Many of them started to cry when they saw the note that was also left. The picture was turned off.

Suddenly Puck jumped up, "Wait turn that back on. I know that hand writing." As soon as the screen was turned back on Puck shook his head and then took off out of the auditorium. The police took off after him. The rest of Glee heard the sound of someone flying into lockers.

"Son, we'll take it from here. Go back to the rest of your group." The group watched as Puck made his way back in, "You have the right to remain silent…" The voices trailed off.

"Puck who did this? Who was it?" Artie asked. He was honestly very curious.

"That fuckin' AV geek. Jacob Ben-Israel."

Sue Sylvester exploded, "Figgins I thought you said you dealt with him. After I found him masturbating in the library to pictures of her, you said that it was dealt with. How the hell are parents supposed to feel when we let this kid slip through the cracks again and again?" The students were dismissed as the adults continued to argue the matter. None of the kids felt they would be able to focus so they all decided to ditch. They figured the principal wouldn't care anyway.

They went to the local park nearby and were sitting under a tree. "I may not always like her but that is just beyond messed up. I mean that is creepy for anybody to have to deal with, but a vegan? That is just downright torture." Everyone nodded in agreement to Mercedes statement.

"Let's go visit her and try and take her mind off it. I for one would love to see just exactly what the diva's room looks like. I bet it could use a make-over." Kurt straightened his shirt and walked off.

XXXXX

Santana untangled herself from Rachel to go to the bathroom. Rachel started to tremble a little. Quinn opened her arms and the small brunette immediately rolled into her. Brittany reached over Quinn and stroked Rachel's hair. As soon as Santana returned she climbed in and started to rub Rachel's back. After a couple minutes Rachel fell asleep. Suddenly they heard people coming down the stairs and it didn't sound like just her dads. Santana got up and left the room shutting the door as she left. After a few minutes Quinn got up to see where Santana was. After another five minutes Brittany got up and then picked Rachel up. The girls agreed not to leave Rachel alone for the time being. When Brittany got into the main part of Quinn and Rachel's basement room, she saw Quinn and Santana arguing with someone while the rest of the glee club looked around in awe.

"San, what's going on?"

"B, what are you doing out here?"

"You and Q disappeared and I wanted to see where you went, but we agreed not to leave Ray alone." Santana smiled at Brittany and walked to her taking their sleeping girlfriend out of her arms as she gave her a quick kiss.

Santana made her way back to Quinn who was still arguing with Kurt. Brittany followed and wrapped her arms around Quinn resting her head on her shoulder. "As you can see Rachel is not up for visitors at the moment."

"Well we're not leaving until she is back to being her normal diva self." Santana and Quinn looked at each other having a silent conversation. Finally Santana nodded and turned back to Kurt while Quinn disappeared into the bedroom.

"You guys can stay but you have to stay out here and be quiet. This is the first time she's really slept since she saw the stuff and she needs to sleep." Without another word Santana carried Rachel back into the bedroom where Quinn had pulled down the blankets. Santana kissed Rachel's forehead and set her down. Immediately Rachel started to squirm until she found Quinn. She then promptly curled into the other girl. Santana kissed Quinn and then went back out into the main area of the basement with Brittany to make sure everyone was quiet and didn't disturb Rachel.

The rest of glee decided to have a movie marathon since Rachel had a giant flat screen. Rachel's fathers had decided to bring some snacks down so they didn't have to worry about that. Most of the Glee kids were on the floor, random bean bags, and gaming chairs that were down there. Artie was in the recliner because he didn't want to be in his chair and Santana had said he could use it since he was a cripple. Santana and Brittany were on the couch.

The group had already watched two movies, and they were getting ready to start a third when the bedroom door opened. Rachel was leaning on Quinn who had an arm wrapped securely around her waist. Quinn had explained to Rachel when she woke up that the rest of glee club had come to see how she was and refused to leave. Santana and Brittany sat up to make room for their other two girlfriends. When they reached the couch Santana pulled Rachel onto her lap while Brittany pulled Quinn to her. Seeing that Rachel still didn't seem up to much the group started the third movie.

"Hey baby, how are you feeling?"

"Better, thanks to you San."

"Thanks to me?"

"Yeah, you, Britt, and Quinn."

"Why? We couldn't keep you from seeing that like we should have."

"Because you got me out of the room. You stayed with me all night and skipped school risking the wrath of Sue Sylvester to make sure I'm ok. I know that you won't let anything happen to me and you won't let anyone but you guys touch me at my most intimate spots. You protect me and make sure I know that you guys love me. It makes me feel wonderful. It makes the fear and pain disappear." Rachel kissed Santana's cheek. Santana kissed the top of Rachel's head and held her closer. Quinn and Brittany squeezed her leg to let her know they heard and appreciated her as well. As the movie progressed Rachel slowly fell back asleep.

XXXXXXX

A couple weeks later Jacob was in a juvenile detention center. Rachel had returned to her old self with a few changes. Sue Sylvester decided the easiest way to protect her best cheerleaders' girl was to make her one. Rachel was now their best flier. At least one of her girlfriends was with her at all times. They don't feel comfortable leaving her by herself. The glee club had learned that Rachel really wasn't anything like they originally thought she was, the whole school did. Everything was good at McKinley once again.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X

Not my best I know


End file.
